Carpet Diem Part 2
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: After a night of passion Mabel makes an off the cuff comment which gets Dipper thinking, they then use the body swapping carpet to switch bodies to see if Mabel really could do Dipper's role better than he could


**Carpet Diem Part 2**

Dipper rolled over from on top of Mabel panting, wiping the sweat away from his forehead

"God I love you Mabel" breathing heavily he threw his arm over her bare stomach, turning her head to face him she brought her lips to his, gently biting his lip.

"I'll never get tired of that" she giggled, sighing happily.

"Yeah, I am good aren't I?" Dipper smirked, winking at his sister, rolling her eyes at him playfully she began to tease him

"Not bad, but I'm sure I'd do it better than you" returning the wink, Dipper proped himself up on his elbows and stared at his sister with an eyebrow raised

"Oh you think so do you?"

"Mmmhmm, tomorrow though, I'm sleepy" Mabel yawned

"Uh huh, me too" Dipper agreed, wrapping his arms around Mabel, gently kissing her forehead

"Night brotatoe"

"Goodnight Mabel, love you"

"Love you too"

Mabel awoke the next morning without the familiar warmth of Dipper laying next to her, rubbing her eyes she looked across to the other bed thinking Dipper may have moved over there for some reason. Deciding she wasn't gonna stay in bed alone and waste the last day of their weekend Mabel decided to get up and go and look for Dipper hoping he was downstairs watching Duck Detective or one of his ghost shows and not out with his journal in the woods that surround the Mystery Shack as she'd never find him if he was. Mabel quickly jumped out of bed and put on a skirt and one of Dipper's night shirts, not thinking he'd mind and began the search for him. It didn't take her long to find him, exiting their attic bedroom and heading downstairs she noticed that the door to the formerly secret room they had discovered a few summers back was open just a crack, thinking that Dipper might be hanging out in there. Mabel was about to push the door open fully but as she raised her hand to do so the door was pulled back as Dipper opened it from inside the room, trying to leave it, the sudden appearence of the other twin was enough to ellicit small gasps from both Dipper and Mabel

"Mabel, I was uhh... I was just about to come and wake you up"

"I woke up and I was on my way to look for you... Found you" She chuckled

"What are you doing in here anyway?" She asked

"Remember last night when you said you could do a better job than me in bed? Well let's find out shall we?" Dipper smirked, grabbing Mabel's hands and pulling her into the normally abandoned room, Mabel kicked the door shut behind her as she allowed herself to be pulled along by Dipper

"Dipper this is crazy!" Mabel giggled

"May be... But it'll be funny." Dipper winked as her pushed himself into Mabel, wrapping his arms around her, leaving only an inch between their lips. Mabel couldn't resist him being this close and she closed the small gap between them and brought her lips to meet his, both rubbed their feet on the carpet building up enough of a static charge to allow them to swap bodies again.

A large static shock forced the twins to jump back away from each other, both looking down to check for any damage and to see if the body swap worked

"Did it work?" They asked in unison

"It worked" Mabel confirmed, looking down at her brother's body from a whole new angle, while Dipper started to fondle and run his hands over his new curves

"Hey Dipper..." Mabel called out with a smirk, Dipper looked up to see his own naked body stood in front of him, he began to strip himself, leaving the bra and panties on that Mabel was wearing before they swapped bodies

"Hmm, it looks smaller from this side" Mabel commented, looking back down to admire Dipper's body from this unique perspective

"HEY!" Dipper warned, as he walked over to Mabel

"Want some help with that?" He asked, indicating the flaccid penis he was now looking downat, Mabel nodded, stating she didn't know how to get started as when they were in their own bodies Dipper was always semi errect to start with. Dipper forced his lips against Mabel's, licking her lips, Mabel took the hint and parted her lips slightly to allow Dipper access to her mouth. As they began to make out Dipper reached down and began to fondle the tool between Mabel's legs, feeling it harden in his hands, breaking the kiss to finish stripping Dipper stepped away and unclasped the bra he had on and let it fall to the floor, pulling down the panties, he stepped out of them and re-engaged the kiss, pulling Mabel gently on top of him as he gently fell down to an old sofa.

"Ready to put your money where your mouth is?" Dipper winked, spreading his legs and handing Mabel a condom he had placed on the sofa earlier on.

"You bet!" Mabel smirked, climbing over Dipper and putting the condom on, she grabbed the base of her cock and guided it to the entrance of Dipper's pussy, making sure he was okay to continue she entered him gently, taking a moment to allow them both to adjust to the new sensations they were feeling. Mabel began to thrust gently before an unkown feeling started to build up

"Umm Dipper"

"Mmm?"

"Something feels funny" Mabel moaned, and with one finally thrust Mabel's cock expolded flooding the condom with her seed. Pulling out and sitting down next to Dipper, who was struggling to contain his laughter.

He threw his arms around her

"You were saying?" DIpper giggled as Mabel put her head in her hands and sighed loudly

"Sorry Dipper." Mabel mumbled, standing up Dipper gathered up all the clothes they had left all over the floor and got dressed again quickly, holding his hand out he helped Mabel up and allowed her to get dressed again.

"Ready to swap back?" He enquired. Mabel just nodded, placing the baseball cap Dipper always wore back on top of his head.


End file.
